June Wedding
June Wedding is the twelfth episode of the third season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' thirty-eighth episode overall. Summary Tara is held hostage and Jax must choose between revenge and the good of Charming. Jimmy O has also returned from Ireland and finds himself in a precarious position with Russian gunrunner Putlova. The plot to absolve Gemma of the 2 murder charges is complete with Agent Stahl fitting in the final piece of the puzzle: the cold-blooded murder of her lover and partner, Tyler. Plot Upon their arrival back at the SAMCRO compound, Jax and the returning Sons are brought up to speed on the fruitless search for Salazar and Tara. Tig says that the Mayans know the cops are searching for Salazar, who (if caught) could blow the whistle on the MC’s heroin operation. There’s no reason to believe the Mayans will let Salazar live if they find him first. Clay decides to speak with Unser; he tells Jax to check in with Stahl, and tells Bobby to see if he can locate Salazar’s aunt (who owns the house where Tara and Margaret were being held). Bobby and Clay take notice of the warming trend in Tig and Kozik’s relationship; they are pleased considering the trouble the club is soon to face. Gemma asks Jax to tell him about the deal he made with Stahl, but he remains tight-lipped. She worries that she won’t be able to intervene if Clay and the others discover he’s “a rat.” Jax reassures her that everything will be okay. Near an abandoned lumberyard a distraught Salazar gets into a grey Lexus, and drives away; he leaves behind two dead women, both covered by a blanket. Opie asks Gemma for advice regarding Lyla and their future together: he can’t come to terms with her profession but knows he has no right to ask her to give it up. She suggests that the porn star needs to feel secure enough to walk away from the industry on her own, and recommends he marry her. Clay meets with Unser at the police station; the Chief fills him in on everything that’s been happening in town, including the recent City Council vote. Unser says they need to make sure Salazar is taken alive so he can testify against Hale for setting up the attack at the gym: it is the only way the Charming PD will be able to wrest policing duties back from the Sheriffs. Jax goes to see Stahl; he tells her about Jimmy working a deal with NorCal Russian Viktor Putlova to secure safe passage. As of yet they still don’t know where the fleeing IRA boss is hiding. Jax says they’ve got a brother in maximum security at Stockton State Prison‏‎ (“Lenny the Pimp”) who has close ties to the Russians: if Stahl can arrange a some “yard time” for Lenny and (fellow prisoner) Otto, they might be able to get more intel. In a Russian safe house in Napa, Jimmy and Donny meet with Russian chief Viktor Putlova; in return for safe passage to South America, Jimmy offers Viktor the Northwest distribution rights for his entire gun-running operation. Viktor is amenable but says he needs two-million dollars up front to cover the cost of getting Jimmy out of the country; Jimmy says he can get his hands on seven-hundred thousand, and offers to sweeten the deal on the gun prices to make up for the difference. Viktor agrees; Donny leaves to get the money. Marcus Alvarez and three Mayans arrive at the SAMCRO compound; Clay tells him about the need to keep Salazar alive. At first Alvarez is reluctant to go along, but Clay convinces him otherwise. Bobby returns with Salazar’s aunt Ramona; they’ve been unable to get any info out of her: she’s hostile and doesn’t speak any English. Alvarez puts a gun to her head, and (in Spanish) questions her about her nephew’s whereabouts; she tells him about a lumberyard he used to play in as a child. The Mayans mount up and ride off with the Sons following close behind. The convoy of Harleys arrives at the lumberyard, and the guys look around; they discover the two dead women under the blanket: one of the women is Luisa… and to everyone’s relief the second woman isn’t Tara. Elsewhere Salazar gets out of the Lexus, and opens the trunk to reveal Tara: bound and gagged but still alive. At the T-M Garage Gemma grabs a revolver from her desk drawer; she gets into a car, and drives to the Charming Police Department where she spots Stahl. Gemma approaches, and at gunpoint forces the Fed to get in her car. Gemma demands that Stahl kill whatever deal she made with Jax: otherwise she will turn herself in to the US Attorney and confess that her earlier statement was “a pack of lies” that Stahl fabricated. She adds that she’s sure Agent Tyler (who Stahl coached Gemma to falsely implicate in Edmond’s death) “would have no problem backing (her) up.” Police and coroners arrive at the lumberyard; Unser says the second corpse appears to be a carjacking victim, and Salazar is presumably driving the dead woman’s Lexus. Salazar sits in the parked car, and watches Jacob Hale enter his office; moments later Salazar leads Tara into the building. Brandishing his gun, Salazar forces his way into Hale’s office; he tells the receptionist to “Let Charming know they got themselves a hostage situation.” Crowds begin to gather on the street in front of Hale’s office; in addition to the Sons there are representatives from several different branches of law enforcement present. Alvarez and some Mayans are there too. Inside Hale’s office the hostages sit on the floor handcuffed to a pipe; Salazar hands Tara a pen and paper, and tells her to write down his list of demands, which include safe passage into Mexico. The phone rings. Outside, Unser relates that Salazar will trade Tara for Jax; despite everyone’s objections, Jax is adamant about making the hostage exchange. As Jax prepares to enter the office building, police set up to cover all the exits; Stahl takes Tyler and some of the Charming PD around back while the Sheriffs make a perimeter in front. Meanwhile Salazar tells Tara that he plans to kill her, and make Jax watch. Jax knocks on Hale’s office door, and enters; Salazar has him at gunpoint. Salazar pulls out a large knife, and puts it to Tara’s throat. While Salazar is distracted, Hale grabs the pen from off the floor, and stabs him in the kidney. Jax seizes the opportunity and tackles Salazar, who drops both his weapons and runs out; Jax hands the gun to Tara, and tells her to “kill anyone that’s not a cop.” Jax picks up the knife and chases after Salazar; meanwhile several Sheriffs enter the building from the front. The lead Sheriff gets on the walkie-talkie, and says Salazar is on the move. Stahl hears this, and directs the local cops to circle around to the front... leaving her alone in back with Tyler. Jax catches up to Salazar armed with only a fire axe and has him trapped in a hallway. He explains that the Sons need him alive to testify against Hale, and convinces the desperate criminal to drop his weapon. No sooner has the axe hit the floor than Jax plunges his knife deep into Salazar’s gut, killing him; hearing the police approach, Jax grabs the axe and cuts himself on the forearm. Outside, news comes over the radios that Jax killed Salazar in self-defense. Stahl hears the report, and blanches; she pulls a throwaway revolver from her waistband, turns, and shoots Tyler in the throat, dropping her. She wipes her prints from the weapon, and tosses it away before getting on her radio to report “agent down.” At the hospital, Tara gets checked out: her unborn baby is strong and healthy; she and Jax kiss. Unser is miffed that his only witness against Hale is dead; the fact that the mayoral candidate is taking credit for almost single-handedly foiling Salazar’s plan doesn’t make it any easier to swallow. In the SAMCRO chapel Clay calls a vote to approve Kozik for permanent transfer to their charter; to everyone’s surprise and disappointment, a sullen Tig once again votes “no.” Donny returns to the Russian safe house with the money; Viktor and Jimmy hug. Jax returns to the Charming PD, and talks to Stahl; she tells him Jimmy has been “draining his shadow accounts,” and knows their window to get him is closing fast. He tells her to set up the meeting with Otto and Lenny. She tells him about Gemma’s threat to come clean to the US Attorney; he explains his mother’s fear about what will happen if the club finds out he’s been working with her. She assures him they won’t find out. She hands him a folder with photos of the members of the IRA Council he met with in Belfast; she says if he gives up their names, she’ll clear Gemma. She adds: “You give me Jimmy, I clear your club.” Opie and Lyla sit on the roof; he gives her a ring, and asks her to marry him. Kozik approaches Tig; there is no animosity between them, but clearly Tig cannot bring himself to forgive Kozik for some shared event from their past. As Kozik walks away he tells Tig: “I loved her too.” Left alone, Tig pulls an old photo from his wallet; written on the back is “My girl Missy.” As he turns the photo over we see a picture of Tig sleeping on a sofa with a beautiful German Shepherd. Stahl gives her statement to an Internal Affairs investigator; she says Tyler’s killers were clearly part of Salazar’s crew, but as far as she could tell they weren’t gang affiliated. She says the killers got away in a nondescript vehicle. She also says that before Tyler died she confessed that she did indeed kill Edmond, and that everything in Gemma’s statement was the truth. Church meetings Tig: ATF, Charming PD are digging into Salazar. They talked to that aunt who owned the house, and they rattled a few of the Calaveras. So far they got nothing. Clay: Alright, I'll check in with Unser. And you see where Stahl is at. Kozik: We got a complication. Tig: Yeah. Alvarez found out that the cops are all over Salazar. Now, if Hector gets picked up, he could seriously blow a whistle on this heroin operation. Jax: If the Mayans are looking for Salazar, they're not gonna give a shit about protecting Tara. Clay: Call Alvarez. Set a meet. And uh, let's find this aunt who owns the house. Maybe we can convince her to share some info on little Hector. ---- Clay: Whatever happens with these charges, we're looking at time. Now, we got a game-changer with this new Irish opportunity, and I'm not gonna let that slip through my fingers; even if I gotta run ''it out of Stockton Yard. Which means SAMCRO is gonna need some bodies to make this happen. Now, we got 6 guys willing to make the transfer. Bobby: Voting them in is gonna have to take place after we're on the inside. Clay: Which means we gotta vote in a new member before we go away. We need Kozik to stay whole. Jax and Piney's proxies, yea. Me, yea. Tig (thinks): No. (gets up) Sorry. Can't do it. (leaves) (Clay hits gavel) ---- Deaths Laurie Allen - Bludgeoned by Hector offscreen during carjacking. Hector Salazar - Stabbed in the stomach by Jax. Amy Tyler - Shot in the neck by Stahl. Credits Main Cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller *Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow *Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson *Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford *Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston *William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston *Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz *Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles *Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast '''Special guest stars' *Kenny Johnson as Kozik *Ally Walker as Agent June Stahl Guest stars *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Titus Welliver as Jimmy O'Phelan *Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla *Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Hector Salazar *Keith Szarabajka as Viktor Putlova *Joel Tobeck as Donny *David Labrava as Happy *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy *Pamela J. Gray as Agent Amy Tyler Co-stars *Frank Potter as Eric Miles *Christopher Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Tara Macken as Luisa *Christopher Goodman as ATF IAD Officer *Eileen Fogarty as Doctor 1 *Jim Veneziano as Jim *Rachel Rud as Kara *Casey Sander as Lead Sheriff *Holt Boggs as SWAT officer *Alejandra Flores as Ramona *David A. Jansen as Officer Clemens Featured Music * Sasquatch - "Dragonfly" * Cash El Principe - "En El Club" * Monster Magnet - "100 Million Miles" * Mark Ford - "Future Too" * Chuck Prophet - "Leave the Window Open" 312 Category:Season 3